Kingdom Hearts: The Magic Railroad
by P Whale
Summary: Taking place during the events of Kingdom Hearts II, Sora and the gang discover a new world full of talking trains, and help them free their Island from the Heartless threat.
1. Preface

**Sodor Island**

_This world takes place circa Kingdom Hearts II era, and follows the plot of "Thomas and the Magic Railroad." During Sora, Donald, and Goofy's mission to stop Organization XIII, they stumble across a world that they had never seen before. This world was inhabited by talking trains on a large railway on the Island of Sodor._

_Enjoy._


	2. Chapter 1: A New World

**Chapter One: A New World**

"Here it is guys," said Sora, "The scanner says this place is called, 'Sodor Island.' Sounds interesting."

"Gawrsh, Sora," said Goofy, "Do you think this island has troubles with the Heartless?"

"If it didn't, why would it show up on the scanner?" grumbled Donald, "Let's just go and get it over with."

"Alrighty," said Sora, "Down we go."

And Sora piloted the Gummi Ship down to the new world. The trio walked from the ship into what appeared to be a small yard full of railway lines, and what looked like a fairly large shed.

"Well," said Sora, "This place seems pretty desolate."

"I knew there was nothing down here," barked Donald, "Now let's get out of here so we can go find the Organization!"

Suddenly, they heard a voice coming from the opposite sides of the shed.

"Sandal fly! No, boo fly! Shoo fly, that's it!"

Curious, the three walked to the other side of the shed, and saw a large red steam engine in the shed, as well as a small blue train backing up next to the red one. The most shocking feature about both of the trains, was they were both sporting faces! Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked in awe.

"Better still," said the red train, "BUZZ OFF!"

*CLANG!*

"Botheration!" cried the blue engine, as he backed into some buffers.

"You weren't concentrating, Thomas," said the red engine, "Lucky for you that the buffers were there."

"That's what buffers are for. To stop engines from crashing," said the blue engine, who was apparently named Thomas, "What are you doing in the sheds James?"

"I'm feeling a little blue," said James, "Which isn't so hot when you're red."

"Holy cow!" whispered Sora, "Those are talking trains!"

"Looks like there's more to this place than it seems, Donald," Said Goofy.

"So what," snapped Donald, "This place has talking trains. I don't care about this world unless there are Heartless roaming about!"

"UAGH! WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?" yelled James. There, surrounding the two engines, was a hoard of Shadow Heartless, closing in on the two trains.

"Well," said Sora, "That's our cue."

With a swing of his arm, he summoned his Keyblade, and he charged at the swarm.

**_End of Chapter_**

Note: Well, here it is. The first official chapter of Kingdom Hearts: The Magic Railroad. This is my first posted story, so any constructive criticism would be fine. Updates will be as frequent as possible, since I have to deal with school, show choir, etc. Have a pleasant day.

-P Whale


	3. Chapter 2: Meet Thomas

_Author's Note: Sorry the last chapter was so short. Thought there was more than there actually was, and I wanted to end on a cliffhanger. _

_Here's chapter two. Enjoy._

**Chapter Two: Meet Thomas**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy rushed into the group of Heartless. Immediately, Sora started hacking at them with hid Keyblade, with Donald and Goofy assisting him. After a couple minutes, the Heartless were all gone.

"What just happened?" stammered James.

"Who are you," said Thomas, "And what were those things?"

"I'm Sora," said Sora, "and this is Donald and Goofy.

"Those things that were here are called Heartless. They come from the darkness in peoples' hearts."

"Did Sir Topham Hatt send you to take care of these 'Heartless?'" asked James.

"I'm guessing so, James," said Thomas, "I think he's just trying to make this a better place for steam engines."

As Thomas was talking, a large diesel engine rolled up next to the sheds.

"Uh, Thomas?" whimpered James.

"Plus," continued Thomas, "The harder we work, the less we'll need diesels to help-"

"Help you?" laughed the Diesel (Thomas and James cowered in fear), "You'll always need help. Because steam engines are cowardly, cranky, worn out hunks of metal, who couldn't hurt a fly!"

"No we're not!" snapped James.

"Yes you are!" growled the diesel.

"Aren't!"

"ARE!" bellowed the diesel, "Now, I've come back to find the lost steam engine, and I'm gonna destroy her, and dominate you! Then you'll be nothing but useless scrap! Right Pinchy?" He snapped the large claw on his roof menacingly.

"Big bully," grumbled James, as the diesel rolled away, "STINKER!"

"Who was that?" asked Sora.

"That, Sora," said Thomas, "Is Diesel 10. Ten out of ten for devious deeds and brutal strength. He's a blast from the past who hates steam engines!"

"Do you think this guy is responsible for the Heartless?" wondered Goofy.

"I don't know," said Donald, "But we better keep an eye on him."

"Hey Thomas, do you think we could ride with you for a while," asked Sora, "To help take care of the Heartless situation, of course."

"No problem," said Thomas, "Climb aboard!"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy climbed into Thomas' cab, and Thomas started off down the line.

"You see, Sora," said Thomas, "We're really useful engines. He won't dominate us, and he WON'T destroy her! We won't let him. Neither will Mr. Conductor. I'm off to fetch him now."

"What lost engine?" called James from the sheds. Thomas didn't hear him, and the new group of friends set off to find Mr. Conductor.

**_Meanwhile on another part of the Island_**

Diesel 10 rested by a mountainside, which had his face carved into it.

"Pinchy, you captured the real me, th-that's just beautiful," sniffed Diesel 10, "I could cry!"

"Uh, boss?" said two voices, "Yeah, we're here."

"Alright, listen you two," oiled D10, "I've got a job for you Splodge!"

"Actually it's just Splatter," said Splatter.

"A-and Dodge." Said Dodge.

"I AIN'T GOT TIME TO SAY BOTH NAMES!" screamed D10, "I've come back to find a steam engine."

"Oh, well that's easy, they're everywhere," said Splatter.

"Not the one I want," said D10, "She escaped once before, but as long as she exists, so do the others. But if she could be destroyed….."

"D-d-d-destroy?" stammered Splatter.

"Did you say destroy?" asked Dodge.

"The 'D' word," whispered Splatter.

"Like HURT?"

"Yeah, destroy!" boomed D10.

"Um, well there's one small problem there boss," Splatter began to say.  
"Yeah," finished Dodge, "Mr. Conductor's coming, and he won't let you destroy."

"I can do whatever I want!" bellowed D10, "I'll get him too. With Pinchy!"

Pinchy began to snap, and then dropped down, repeatedly smacking him in the face.

"OW! Oh Pinchy I hate it when you do that!" cried D10.

Splatter and Dodge just laughed.

**End of Chapter!**

_Note: Well there's chapter two. Hope you enjoyed, and I hope it was longer than last chapter. In case anybody was wondering, yes. I will be integrating elements from the director's cut into the story (mainly PT Boomer). I will have Shining Time in some parts of the story, it's just the sequence that already happened doesn't majorly impact the plot line so I just left it out for now. If necessary I'll bring it in as a flashback or something._

_Peace._

_P-Whale_


	4. Chapter 3: Enter Mr Conductor

_Just for the record, later when it mentioned names of new engines, on their ride Thomas has told S, D, &G about Sodor and its engines._

_Enjoy._

**Chapter 3: Enter Mr. Conductor**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy rode in Thomas' cab as he went across the island.

"Mr. Conductor," called Thomas, "Where are you? I know you live far away, but you always seem to get here on time."

"What's so special about this 'Mr. Conductor?'" asked Donald.

"Mr. Conductor," said Thomas "Is a great man. We've had many adventures during the times that he was here. He comes from a place called 'Shining Time.'"

"I'm going to guess a place called 'Shining Time' wouldn't have a massive Heartless problem then." inquired Sora.

"Probably not, Sora," said Thomas, "But you always could ask Mr. C. If we can find him."

Suddenly by the side of the tracks, a cloud of sparkling dust appeared, along with a man in a conductor's uniform.

"Mr. Conductor! Are you all right?" asked Thomas.

"Yes, Thomas," said Mr. Conductor, "But sometimes it feels like everything is happening at once. I have to see Sir Topham Hatt to get my orders right away. The journey from Shining Time keeps getting bumpier and bumpier."

"Does it?" asked Thomas. Just then, Mr. C blew his whistle and another cloud of dust gathered around him, and he appeared inside Thomas' cab. He was surprised to see Sora, Donald, and Goofy inside as well.

"Well, hello there," said Mr. C, "Who are you three?"

"That's Sora, Donald, and Goofy, sir!" replied Thomas, "They're here to help with what they call a 'Heartless Problem'. Sora says that he is something called 'The Keybearer.'"

"Keybearer!?" asked Mr. C, "I think I've heard stories of your people from my family. So you say there is a Heartless problem?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Conductor," said Sora, "And we're here to help."

"And a big bully diesel is back, Mr. Conductor. You'd better be careful." said Thomas.

"Sir Topham Hatt warned me about Diesel, don't worry Thomas," Mr. C reassured, "I'll just pop in and out with my sparkle wherever he goes and try to keep him in order. I hope!"

"Sparkle?" Goofy said in a puzzled tone, "What's that?"

"It's an ability that has been passed down through the Conductor family," said Mr. C, "It allows us to be transported anywhere we'd like to go in reason."

"Sounds powerful!" said Donald.

"It has its limits though," said Mr. C, "Sometimes we run out and we need to get more, but it's quite easy to do."

As Thomas puffed down the line towards Sir Topham Hatt's office, Sora's Keyblade suddenly appeared.

"HEARTLESS!" screamed Donald, and the trio leaped out of Thomas' cab. Thomas screeched to a halt.

"Don't wait for us!" yelled Sora, "Take Mr. C. We'll meet you at the sheds!"

"Okay Sora!" hollered Thomas, and he thundered down the line.

Soon a large group of Heartless grew out from the shadows. Sora gripped his Keyblade and started slashing away at the Heartless, their bodies fading back into darkness and hearts being released. As the battle drew to a close, Sora cast Thunder, and the last remaining Heartless faded away.

"Now that that's over with," panted Sora, "We can meet Thomas at the sheds."

"Okay, Sora," said Goofy, "But which way is the sheds?"

"Um, I think it's that way." Sora pointed in the direction they came from.

"I wish we could get there faster with that 'sparkle' stuff that Mr. Conductor has." grumbled Donald.

"Oh, stop complaining," snapped Sora, "Besides, you need the exercise."

"Why you little!" screeched Donald, and he charged at Sora, who started running in the direction of the sheds.

After about a half hour of searching, the group finally made it to Tidmouth Sheds, where Thomas and James were arguing.

"Wobbly wheels." snapped James.

"Puffy pistons." retorted Thomas.

"Thomas! I should have collected Mr. Conductor!" growled James.

"James is right, little Thomas," said Gordon, "Collecting Mr. Conductor is an important job. Important is big.

"James is a big engine. And you, Thomas, are small. Small, small, small, teeny weenie, weenie. And I, I am a big blue engine who knows everything. Ha ha!"

"Bossy sprockets!" grumbled Thomas, "All that steam has gone to your funnel!"

"Hey," said Goofy to Sora, "Who are those two?"

Splatter and Dodge oiled into the carriage shed next to the main sheds.

"Hey! There they are!" said Splatter.

"We'll fix their wagons," laughed Dodge.

"They seem too dumb to be a threat, Goofy," said Donald, "Just like you!"

"What's important," said Toby the Tram Engine, "Is to stand up on our own wheels to Diesel!"

"Toby's right," said Henry the Green Engine, "Diesel knows that the lost engine from the legend really exists!"

"What engine?" asked James.

"What legend?" asked Percy the Small Engine.

"Of and engine who's magic makes her more powerful than Diesel will ever be. That's why he wants to find her." finished Henry.

"Then we'd better find her first!" piped up Percy.

"Leave it to the big engines Percy!" laughed James.

"Little engines can do big things. Especially when they have nice blue paint like me!" said Thomas.

"But Sora!" whined Goofy, "Those two seem really suspicious!"

"I guess we can check those two out," said Sora, "Since they are diesels after all."

"Hey, just watch what happens to that blue puffball-" started Dodge.

"When Harold the Flopper-Chopper flies past here?" finished Splatter.

"Ha! Right!" laughed Dodge.

"Routine fly-by chaps. Hello!" called Harold as he flew over the sheds.

"The boss dumped sneezing powder everywhere!" chuckled Splatter.

"Let's start laughing now!" laughed Dodge.

"That can't be good!" said Sora, "Cover your noses!"

As Harold flew over the sheds, a massive cloud of sneezing powder flew through the yards, covering Thomas, Splatter, and Dodge.

"Whoops! Sorry lot bit of a dust-up. Love to stay and clean up, got to go. Bye now!" hollered Harold as he flew away.

"Erm, did you mean to look like that?" asked Splatter.

"Um, no!" coughed Dodge.

"Eh. Neither did I" growled Splatter.

"I think they've looked better," chuckled Sora.

"This must be Diesel's doing!" sneezed Thomas as he puffed away.

_**Later That Night….**_

Night had fallen, and all the engines were asleep in the sheds. Mr. Conductor was sitting on his bed reading, while Sora, Donald, and Goofy were lying on little hammocks strewn throughout the sheds. Sora got up and walked over to Mr. C.

"So, Mr. C, sir," said Sora, "In Shining Time, have there been any problems with the Heartless, since it's connected to Sodor?"

"Not that I know of, Sora," said Mr. C, "The stories told by my family never mentioned any troubles in this world. I've just been told that Keybearers travel to many worlds to protect them from darkness."

"I'm sure Shining Time is safe, Mr. C," comforted Sora, "There's no need to worry."

"I certainly hope so," said Mr. C, "Would you like some cocoa?"

"I'd love some!" smiled Sora.

Unknown to them, Diesel 10 silently rolled up to the side of Tidmouth Sheds, next to a formation of scaffolding.

"How is it?" asked Mr Conductor.

"Maybe just a little more sugar," said Sora.

"Alright Pinchy, my little bucket of badness," oiled Diesel 10, "Time to feast yourself."

"Ah," sighed Sora, "Now that's much better!"

_*CRASH*_

Diesel 10 knocked over the scaffolding, leaving a gaping hole in the side of the sheds. The vibrations knocked Sora and Mr. C to the ground, and made Donald and Goofy fall out of their hammocks. Mr C jumped up, flung his sleeping hat aside, and hastily put on his conductor's cap, as D10 continued to tear apart the sheds.

"Cinders and ashes!" cried Thomas, "It's Diesel!"

The other engines started to panic.

"Diesel 10?"

"Oh, no!"

"Somebody help us!"

Diesel laughed menacingly.

"Hello, Twinkle Toes," D10 laughed, "I've got a plan, and you're not in it!"

"You can't catch me Diesel!" yelled Mr. C, and he blew into his magic whistle. A small cloud of sparkle formed around him, but nothing happened to him. Desperate, he blew it again.

"Ha. Losing your sparkle, eh?" laughed Diesel, "What perfect timing! Now, where's that lost engine!?"

"You won't find her here!" yelled Mr C.

"You're not clever enough to stop me!" howled Diesel.

"Oh, yes I am!" yelled Mr C, as he reached for the bag of sugar.

"No you're not! Whoa! Is that-" stammered Diesel.

"That's right, it's sugar, Diesel!" yelled Sora, "If he throws this in your tank it'll seize you up for good!"

"Grr. Make the most of tonight, Twinkle Toes, because you won't like tomorrow!" snapped Diesel and he rolled away, "Neither will anyone in that line of tin kettles! Or you, Key Boy!"

Feeling disheartened, Mr. Conductor sat down on his bed and let out a large sigh.

"Mr. Conductor?" asked Thomas, "What happened to your sparkle?"

"I don't know, Thomas," said Mr. C, "I guess I'll just have to sleep on that."

"On your sparkle?" asked Thomas, who was confused at what he just said.

"No, Thomas. The problem of what happened to it." Muttered Mr. C.

"B-but Mr. Conductor," whimpered Percy, "Without gold dust, or the lost engine, you won't be able to travel here to help us anymore!"

"He'll solve the problem," said Sora, "Let's just go to sleep."

"Easy for you to say," sighed Percy.

As everybody fell asleep, Sora lay awake.

_Could Mr. Conductor losing his sparkle have to do with the Heartless? _He thought.

Suddenly, Mr. C sat up with a jolt, but he was still asleep. Sora looked over to see that Percy was also awake.

"Sparkle, gold dust, magic, railroad, buffers, lost engine," Mr. C mumbled, "My family said as long as there was a railroad, there was harmony! As long as there's gold dust there's energy! We won't ever have to worry! Yeah, sure."

And he fell back asleep.

_**In Mr. Conductor's Dream…**_

"Mr. C?"

Shining Time was in ruin. Everything that made it one of the happiest places to be was all in shambles. Full of darkness.

"Mr. C?" called Stacy, the stationmaster, "Why aren't you here? Why couldn't you travel anymore to the Island of Sodor, or back home to us here at Shining Time? The magic's all gone! It's so dark!"

As she walked away, distraught, a large Heartless formed behind her, and lunged.

_**Back In the Real World**_

Mr. Conductor sprung up from his nightmare. Sora watched him questioningly.

"What's going on with our railroad and why? My universe is in danger!" Mr. C jumped out of bed, "I've got to find more gold dust!"

_**End of Chapter 3**_

_That was Chapter 3. Definitely put more time into this one, and so I hope that this chapter is more impressive. Once I figure out better timing for things, there will be more Heartless battles. Until next time._

_-P Whale_


End file.
